This invention relates generally to electrolytic cells, and more particularly, to such cells having an improved electrical connection.
Electrolytic cells are well known and generally comprise at least one anode and cathode with each anode being separated from an adjacent cathode by a separator such as a diaphragm or membrane which divides the electrolytic cell into anode and cathode compartments. Recent cell designs, as for example that shown in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 970,500, filed Nov. 2, 1992, by D. W. Cawlfield, utilize very thin anolyte and catholyte compartments for the circulation of the electrolytes at specified velocities and flow. Such designs also utilize relatively thin anode and cathode back plates in order to control and minimize expensive metal costs. These cell components are forced together in order to compress sealing means that prevent electrolyte contained in the anolyte and catholyte compartments from leaking out.
In keeping with the desire to minimize expense, it is also desirable to minimize the width and thickness of the expensive metal anode and cathode back plate extensions provided for the connection of an electrical distribution connector to a respective anode or cathode. These relatively thin cell components create a problem of achieving the required electric connection in the very closely confined spacial gap between the electrode element extensions and other cell components.
One possible solution to the problem of attaching an electrical connector within the closely confined spacial gap is the welding-in of hi-metallic junction members. However, such members are expensive to buy and fabricate into a joint. The use of small screws to connect the electric power connector is not a satisfactory solution as a suitable electric junction force is not reliably achieved.